battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Warlock and Pierre (Uber Rare Cat)
Warlock and Pierre are an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Dark Heroes event. True Form limits their targets further, but gives them significantly increased health and attack power along with immunity to debuffs, which was added in update 6.3 released in July 26th, 2017. Cat Evolves into Dark Merchant Babil at level 10. Evolves into Mad Doctor Klay at level 30 + using Catfruits. Normal Form: Pros: *Ridiculously high attack power and stamina. *Deals quadruple damage to the enemy base. *Somewhat long range. *Decent movement speed. *Highest DPS in the game against enemy bases. It's a whopping 52898! *Great health. Cons: *High cost and long recharge time. *Only attacks Floating enemies, Alien enemies and bases. 'Evolved Form:' Pros: *Ridiculously high attack power. *Gets double the money when an enemy is killed. *Somewhat long range. *Decent speed. *Great health. Cons: *High cost and long recharge time. *Only attacks Alien enemies, Angel enemies and bases. 'True Form:' Pros: *Has the fourth highest HP in the game. *A substantial 50% boost to Attack and Health compared to its other two forms. *Immune to Freeze, Slow, Knockback and Weaken Debuffs *"madly" high Attack. *Decent speed. *Great range for a high health cat. *True form gains 1.5 times the attack power of Warlock & Pierre/Dark Merchant Babil Cons: *'ONLY' attacks Alien enemies and bases, which gives them even more limited usage. *Just as expensive as the other two forms. *Long recharge time Strategies/Usage *His attack is gargantuan; however, he can only hurt a few type of enemies, making his use really limited and complex. *You can use his flaw to your advantage: he won't attack until an enemy he can hurt is under his range, thereby he won't lose an attack on peons, avoiding to the player to wait until he attacks one more time. This also allows you to stack him; an example of this is stacking him (in his normal form) against the crazed cat to beat the stage without spawning the boss. *His normal form can deal massive damage to the enemy's castle, and most of the time it is enough to win the battle in a single hit, assuming there is no boss who appears while knocking back all your cats. *His evolved form makes extra money from Angel and Alien enemies. It is especially useful as most Aliens don't drop that much money. *His normal form has a broader range of use, as you expect to encounter Floating enemies more often than Angel enemies - and they are mostly tough to defeat. *Best used in Into the Future and Cats of the Cosmos, as he is a more powerful Bahamut for Aliens and attacks 3 times faster. *If acquired early on in the game, this unit can make Into The Future a cakewalk for beginners. *Due to his focused target trait, he can be stacked, and then let loose on stages such as with the Crazed Cow/Manic Lion stages and cheese the stage. Description English Version *Normal: A precocious young sorcerer who has enslaved a nightmare. Its infernal powers deliver massive damage only to Aliens, Floating and enemy bases. *Evolved: With his nightmare's true form revealed, they now journey collecting wicked souls. Huge damage only to Angel/Alien, gets big money for each enemy defeat. *True: Picked up an online degree in occult anatomy. 1st attempt at a soul transplant: GREAT SUCCESS!(?) Delivers extreme damage, but only to Aliens/bases! Japanese Version Cost *Chapter 1: $4090 *Chapter 2: $6135 *Chapter 3: $8180 Stats Catfruit Requirement Appearance *Normal Form: A young boy dressed in a jester-like outfit (most likely Warlock) holding the chain to a large smiling patchwork cat creature (Pierre). It attacks by lunging at the enemy with its spiked hands, while the boy tries to pull it back. There is also a cat in the balloons tied to the creature's back. *Evolved Form: As the description says, the creature's true form is now revealed; a large black demon now chained up even more (by what could be Babil) around its torso and ankles (one of the chain balls being a cat). It has large claws on its hands. Now attacks by lunging at the enemy head-first, while its captor still tries to pull it back. *True Form: Both the boy and the creature are steampunk-themed. The creature has gears and screws coming out of it's shoulders, back, and fists. On one gear has a face of a cat. It is also seems covered up with some cloth or bandages and has goggles on top of its head. The boy is wearing a hat with a gas mask, and a robe with some vials. In one hand, he is holding the creature's chain, and in the other, he is holding a green potion. Now attacks by jumping upon and crushing the enemy, while its captor still tries to pull it back. Trivia *If this unit lands a hit on a base in its normal form, it can deal the highest damage currently possible in the game. A level 30 Warlock & Pierre deals an insane 435880 Damage on a base! Compared to a Critical Hit from a level 30 Lufalan Pasalan at which deals 248200 Damage, there is a difference of 187680 Damage! *Mad Doctor Klay currently does the highest damage per hit in the game, surpassing Immortal Shingen with a whopping 163455! (However, Tesalan Pasalan does more damage if he lands a Critical Hit.) *Mad Doctor Klay is currently the only unit that can only hurt one type of enemy. *Warlock and Pierre is the only Dark Hero that gets a stats buff in True Form. *Mad Doctor Klay has the fourth highest health in the game. *Possibly could have been inspired by Marry Shelly's Frankenstein, as referenced to by the occult anatomy and soul transplant mentions in Mad Doctor Klay's description. Gallery Warlock desc.PNG|Normal form description (EN) Dark Merchant desc.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) warlock and pierre.png|にゃまいきな顔してるにゃ・・・ (；`゜ωﾟ) (Twitter link) Screenshot_2015-09-29-19-49-32-1.png|Normal form description (JP) Screenshot 2015-09-29-19-49-27-1.png|Evolved form description (JP) imageedit_12_6920601338.gif|Warlock's and Pierre's attack animation imageedit_7_3060742802.gif|Dark Merchant Babil's attack animation Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/227.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< HI-DO | Pumpcat >> ' ---- Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Cat Units Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Focused Target Cats Category:Base Destroyer Cats Category:Cats with Extra Money ability Category:Resist Knockback Cats Category:Resist Slow Cats Category:Resist Freeze Cats Category:Resist Weaken Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Gacha Cats